Sweetheart
by Pinkster Lily
Summary: "I know what I want," he said, prowling toward me. I gulped; fear pounded through me, but the feeling was tinged by the desire that sparked in my gut as his red eyes found mine. SLASH Edward/Alec


_So, this just might be the product of one too many frustrated visits to the Alec/Edward M-rated section, only to find that there is basically nothing new there. Maybe._

_Anyway, enjoy! And if you liked it, don't forget to review, because then there might be more outtakes. Yes, I'm bribing you. And props to those who get my _Interview with the Vampire_ reference. I have a little too much fun sometimes._

Sweetheart

Written By:

Pinkster Lily

He smelt spicy, like fennel and smoke and something else entirely his own.

Such a strange thing to notice first, out of the numerous other possible things to catalog in my brain and order numerically. But, it was such a strange scent, unfamiliar and tangy—it drew me in like nothing else I'd ever encountered before, ensnaring my mind and senses.

_Such a strange color,_ he mused, tilting his head to the side as if he was puzzling out a mere curiosity.

I blinked and said nothing, no explanation or response, because it was not a question concerning my eye color that he didn't already know the answer to.

No, it was a simple comment. That was all.

His eyes wandered lasciviously over me, moving from my eyes and unruly hair to further down—my chest, my legs, and to more unmentionable places. I jerked in shock as his thoughts filtered into my mind, overwhelming me, uncensored and explicit.

He wasn't even trying to hide them from me.

He smirked.

_You hear that, boy? That's what you are, isn't it? A boy. So young and _fresh_. _

I eyed him—he was just a boy, himself—trying to conceal my visceral reactions to the images he was sending me—for that's what he was doing, _sending them_—and failing.

Flashes, mostly.

Erotic, terrible things. Tempting things.

_Sucking my cock, just like that, yes_—my eyes looking up at him from under my lashes in a way that I was certain I had never done before.

_And I'll fuck you just like this_—barely a flicker of an image, but powerful, suggestive; my head thrown back, a cry of ecstasy tumbling from my lips, my long fingers clutching him closer—_you'll beg for it. _

_You'll beg for me, won't you? _His eyes traveled down to my crotch, where, despite my horror-filled fascination with his thoughts, I felt the first stirrings of something below.

His eyes flickered up to mine, piercing, catching the way my pupils dilated in response. _Yes, I think so_.

_I wonder if he's ever done those things before with_—a glimmer of a thought, accompanied by graphic images of Carlisle and myself.

I blinked, my face betraying nothing of my shock that he would even think of such things, but he seemed to know the answer anyway.

_No, not with him. No, Carlisle is too saintly to sin like that. _The thought is tinged with satisfaction as well as something biting that I couldn't quite recognize.

Carlisle and Aro continued to speak to each other, completely oblivious to the exchange between the two vampires mere feet from them. I was about ready to crawl out of my skin, amped up and anxious and so, so embarrassed by the images I've seen that I would be flaming if I had any blood left.

I about died when Aro told us that Alec would show me to my room—we would be staying for awhile with the Volturi, Aro ask-demanded—as he and Carlisle had some catching up to do without prying eyes and ears.

My maker's golden eyes connected with mine. _You are okay with this?_ His gaze flickered to the man-boy mere feet away from me, who looked more gleeful and sinister than he had any right to be.

My fingers twitch, debating. If I protested, Carlisle would stand by me, but that would put us in an awkward position with our hosts.

"Carlisle," the boy admonished, almost playful—but not quite. "You act like you don't trust me."

Carlisle turned to him, for once saying one thing, but thinking another. "Oh, you don't know me at all, Alec," he began, smiling kindly in a very Carlisle-way. _Careful, say the right thing_. "It has just been a long trip for us—boats are never easy."

"I assume that it was a blissfully rat-free voyage," he chimed.

Carlisle ignored the jibe at our chosen diet, turning back to Aro and abandoning me to the demon-child.

I exited with Alec hot on my heels, but Carlisle's parting thought struck a nerve.

_I don't trust him. _

Alec herded me through so many corridors that if I were still human, I would be so turned around I wouldn't know my head from my toes. Instead, I got the sense that we were taking a rather circuitous route to wherever we were going and soon I realized that we were heading down into passages below the main castle, the clattery-clangy noise of the minds around me fading to a low din.

I cast a furtive glance at my companion, whose increasingly perverse train of thought was making me twitchy.

"Can't have you smelling the humans, can we? So, down, down, below."

I grimaced at the reminder of my unpredictable nature, as of late.

_Down, down, down… Hm… I can think of other places where you can go down._

Twitchy.

Suddenly, he stopped, pulling open a door and practically shoving me through. I stumbled, though only slightly, and righted myself just as he shut the door behind us. I took in the dimly lit space quickly before whipping around to face him.

"Wha—what are you doing?" I whispered harshly, my voice cracking only slightly.

It was a stupid question, spawned by years spent pretending that people only had the most honorable intentions, because by now we both knew what he was doing, and he grinned.

"I know what I want," he said, prowling toward me. I gulped; fear pounded through me, but the feeling was tinged by the desire that sparked in my gut as his red eyes found mine. "Are you going to deny me?"

My mouth opened, but nothing came out as he trailed a hand up my chest and into my hair, yanking my head down. He couldn't be much younger than me, sixteen at the very most and only a few inches shorter, and everything in me screamed that this was wrong, unholy, forbidden.

But that was what I was, wasn't it?

The unholiest of creatures, with the most unholy of desires.

Muddled human memories came to mind, recollections of a time not too long ago, but they have been almost seared from my memory.

Desires entirely unsanctioned by society. Girls being pushed on me from every direction, but none of them appealed to me, excited me, the way some of the boys did.

No, not at all.

"I'll take that as a 'no,'" Alec growled, seeing something in my expression, before his lips met mine hungrily. A small yelp of surprise bubbled in my throat only to be consumed by his insistent lips, his probing tongue sweeping into my mouth and smothering all protest.

I could have easily tried to stop him, although his particular gift would probably incapacitate me before I reached the door if he wanted it to. I didn't want to push him away, though, as much as my mind screamed for me to stop, that this was wrong and stupid of me—that this boy-vampire could swallow me whole, _would_ happily do so—my body betrayed me.

My hands, raised to push him away, fisted in his cloak instead and held him to me. My back arched into him against my conscious will. I felt the stirrings of something in my stomach, something I had not dared to feel even when I was human.

Alec's hands, still trapping me to him, wandered, and I jumped as they pulled my hips flush to his and I felt the obvious evidence of his arousal against my own, semi-hard member.

"Do you feel that?" He murmured, voice rough, against my lips. "Do you feel how much I want you—feel what you do to me?" As if to emphasize his words, he thrust against me.

The friction was both delicious and disturbing at the same time.

His lips found mine again, but this time his teeth fastened around my lower lip and I screeched as his sharp teeth sliced through my hard flesh as if it were nothing but a supple fruit, ready for the taking.

I broke away, eyes wide. "Fuck," I hissed, moving to wipe at the venom dripping down my chin from the cut, but he was suddenly against me again, impossibly strong, his tongue laving at the trail of sweet smelling liquid, the cut stinging as his venom came into contact with it.

I could taste myself on his lips.

He threw me back against one of the walls and, powerless, I watched as he prowled toward me, locking my wrists within the steel-like confines of his hands and pressing them against the stone.

Nips—gentler than before—peppered the exposed expanse of my neck, intermingled with occasional kisses, driving me out of my mind. I didn't even notice when one of his hands came down, flicking open my belt and trousers easily until he was suddenly palming me.

I hissed in pleasure, this time.

"You like that?" He whispered, eyes narrowed—dangerous. Predatory. "You like it when I touch your cock—" I flinched at the word, but he didn't pause "—and hold it like this?"

His hand started to move, to squeeze, and I was nearly undone.

"I bet you've never been touched before—have you? No, you're such a sweet little angel, innocent as the day you were born." His hand moved more insistently, slipping under the waistband of my underwear and eliciting a moan from me that would have made me embarrassed, if I had the mind to feel so. As it was, I had trouble remembering my own name when he touched me like that—spoke to me like that.

"I'll enjoy taking that from you."

His words should have made me freeze, should have struck a fear so terrifying that I yanked away from his invasive caresses—instead, I felt electrified, as if every cell was vibrating, and then my vision went white and I felt myself releasing into his hand, onto my stomach, somehow bare, my shirt in tatters. Had I done that? Or had he?

I was gasping as I came down from my high, Alec's strong hand still stroking, coaxing me back to life.

Fucking vampire stamina.

But if I didn't want this, why was I letting him treat me like this? Like I was something to be devoured and ruined and—

He was wiping his hand on my ruined shirt, ripping it from my body and cleaning away the mess I had made.

"See how good I make you feel?" He said, low and kind, almost like he actually cared about me. Like a lover. "You have no idea of the ways in which I can pleasure you." _And you, me._

Then he was on his knees, my hardened length enveloped by hot lips, my hands in his short hair, and oh, god—

It wasn't long before I was completely undone, once again.

I was trembling when he stood, shoving me toward the bed in the middle of the room, pushing me with his body while his relentless assault on my mouth had me breathless, overwhelmed, excited.

The sweet-salt taste of my ejaculate on his tongue.

Then he was straddling me, still fully clothed, rutting against me as he held me down on the pillowed mattress.

"Oh, god, please," I gasped, the sensations almost too much as he latched onto my nipple with his mouth and snaked a hand down in between us. "Oh, fuck—"

My babbling continued until I thought that I might have actually gone out of my mind.

"That's right, beg for it," he demanded, pushing his straining erection against mine. I fucking whimpered. "Tell me how much you want it, how much you want to be my little whore."

His words caused my back to arch up from the bed as he slid a hand around to cup my ass and pull me closer. His fingers dug into my flesh, punishing. "You heard me—beg."

_Tell me how you want me to fuck you senseless, until you are coming from the thought alone. Tell me how much you want me to ruin you._

"Ah, fuck," I groaned at the images his mind was conjuring, my brain unable to coordinate my lips and tongue long enough to form any sort of affirmative sentence.

"Say it," he hissed, tweaking a nipple and moving against me with even more vigor, if that was even possible.

"Please, please, Alec—" His name felt foreign on my tongue. "Oh, _fuck._"

And then he was gone from on top of me and my eyes flew open at the sound of fluttering cloth and oh, holy shit, he was going to do what to me with _that_?

His sensuous chuckle knocked me back to my senses, clearing my lust filled mind like a breath of fresh air.

He was fucking _enjoying_ this. He was getting off on my fear and need and fucking inexperience.

I was pushed down into the bed again, his body on top of mine, my erection jerking of its own accord as his knocked into it. I felt disgusted that I couldn't even control my own body.

However, it was undeniable how turned on he made me feel.

He stroked himself, smirking and cocky as all hell can be, watching me with hungry eyes. His leg parted mine, his thigh meeting the underside of my member and I thumped my head back at the feeling.

How had no one touched me like this before?

"I want you," he growled, eyes hot. His hands gripped my hips almost painfully, pulling me up into him. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, I was on my stomach, my hands pinned to the bed by one of his, his knees edging my legs apart. I breathed heavily into the blankets, terror pounding through me in unison with my unadulterated desire.

"I'll make it so good for you, sweetheart, I promise." The endearment was empty, added as if to prove a point. To prove the power he held over me.

His free hand scraped down the muscles of my back, his nails like little daggers, causing the tightening sensation in my stomach to curl and flip.

What was he doing to me?

His fingers danced lightly down my backside, disappearing for barely a moment as I saw him bring them up to his mouth from the corner of my eye, coating them in saliva. Then they were back, slick and wet against my cheek and I shook as he teased the ring of muscle encircling my hole, my entire body spasming under his expert touch.

"You know what you have to say." He pushed, gently, the very tip of his finger barely breaching me before his pulled back, circling.

I couldn't take it. "Oh, fuck, please, please, fuck me." I couldn't believe the words even as I said them.

His chiming, low laugh sounded again, reverberating in the space between my ears. "All in due time." And then his finger entered me, pumping slowly, inch by inch. I squirmed under the attention, my hands fighting to come back, to do something, I don't know, to yank him to me, to make him fucking move faster than this maddeningly slow pace, but I was caged under his human-blood fueled strength, exhausted and drained from his previous ministrations. I bucked my hips into the mattress instead, pushing back against his hand as he pumped in again.

I think I might have whimpered when he added another digit, hitting a spot inside me that I knew, logically, must have been my prostate, but I didn't care. It felt like fire and stretching and magic, all wrapped into one, and I couldn't get enough.

A third finger entered me, and I couldn't stop myself as I came onto the bed underneath me, propelled by my own excitement and the subtle, twin burning sensation of his venom on my skin and the stretching of my body trying to accommodate something it had never experienced before.

_Oh, god, so hot. Yeah, scream my name, just like that. Oh, fuck. _

Just as my body slumped into the bed, his fingers withdrew, leaving an agonizing emptiness, gripping my hip with crushing force and pulling me back into him. I heard his gasp of pleasure and then felt the hot streams of his arousal on my ass and thighs.

"_Fuck_," he drawled, almost languidly, thrusting his erection between my cheeks and grinding. "See what you do to me?"

I felt a hand against my back, the one that had been holding me against him, and then my head was being yanked to the side by his hand in my hair as he released my wrists. The fingers of his other hand pressed against my mouth. "Taste it," he ordered. I opened my mouth to protest, but then his fingers were in my mouth and I was tasting him.

I shivered with a mix of disgust and pleasure at the thought of it.

"Suck them clean, yes, like that," he directed, nudging his hips against me and moaning. I felt him growing again as I did what he asked, having no other choice. "I'll have to put that mouth to good use on my cock—oh, no, not now, of course," he added, seeing my surprised-nervous expression. "No, I have other things that I want to be doing to you right now."

I was suddenly reminded of the insistent pressure of the blunt head of him brushing my hole with each grinding motion he made. My stomach tied itself into knots and I was suddenly not so sure of the conviction that I had held earlier.

Alec leaned forward, ensnaring me in a kiss and reaching around me to tug at my rapidly growing erection. "It'll be good, you'll be begging to come by the time I'm done with you," he began, pulling my head back as he straightened. His hand continued to stroke me. "And if you're good, maybe I'll let you."

I had no time to fathom the implications of that sentence as he released my hair and pushed my shoulders down in the process, pulling my hips up against him. One hand caged my hips, and other grasping his member and guiding it to my entrance. I whimpered—from what, I wasn't sure—as he held the head against my hole, groaning as he began to push into me.

I tried to pull away, convinced that he couldn't fit—his long, thick length, surprising for someone so young, but then again he was a vampire and—

His hands held me steady as I jerked, not letting me move an inch as the burning sensation of him entering me, stretching me, spread with each careful, measured thrust into me. My hands fisted the comforter, needing something to ground me, to keep me from going insane as he slowly tormented me.

Finally, I couldn't take it.

"Fuck, please, I—oh god," I moaned as he hit that special spot inside me, encouraging the hard-on that had diminished, if only a little, from the uncomfortable feeling of him inside me.

"Please, what?"

He sounded so collected, but the minute strain to his voice hinted at how badly he wanted to thrust into me with abandon, to take me like his thoughts screamed at me.

"Please, I can't take it, I need it—I need you to fuck me."

I screamed with pleasure as he thrust into me in one swift move, sheathing his entire length inside me as he leaned over me, supporting himself against my back and moaning.

_Oh, fuck, so hot, so tight, need to_—_need to _move_, fuck._

He pulled back slightly, jerking his hips and thrusting back into me. I groaned, over come by the pleasure-pain.

He pulled back again, almost completely out this time, and then yanked my hips back until I heard the slap of our skin meeting and I felt him tremble with exertion as he struck up a pattern, fast and hard, thrusting quickly into me.

My babbling started once again as he found that secret spot inside me, hitting it over and over until I was ready to explode, panting and screaming for release.

Alec's thoughts kept up with mine as he pounded relentlessly into me, one hand moving to firmly press my upper body into the bed while the other held my hips back for him. _Dear god, fucking_—_amazing, feels so good, can't believe_—_the first_—

His pace quickened, his gasping, unnecessary breaths picking up—oh god, I was so close.

My whole body seemed to seize, and I would have collapsed if he hadn't been holding me against him as he thrust inside me. "Oh, fuck, that's it. You fucking like how my cock fills you up, don't you? Makes you come for me, beg for me," he snarled, fucking me faster still. "Yeah, oh, fucking hell—I'm going to fucking come inside you and you're going to fucking _enjoy _it. Ah, _fuck_," he hissed, thrusting erratically now, pumping himself into me without rhythm or any sense as the filthy words tumbled out of his mouth, and then I was covering the bed once again with my semen, clenching down on him and screaming so loud I thought that the whole city might hear me.

My whole body went limp, held up only by his strong grip, as he thrust once, twice, and a third time—and then I felt him pulsing inside me as he buried himself within me to the hilt, our bodies flush, and his teeth coming down on my shoulder painfully as he emptied himself inside me.

He collapsed on top of me, the weight of his body pushing me into the sticky mess of fabric below me, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I panted underneath him, trying to string together my thoughts as he released my aching, burning shoulder and pulled slowly out of me. I became aware of the stinging sensation deep inside of me as he did so, realizing that it was his venom inside me, burning me as my body fought to dissolve it.

He stood, then, and I distinctly heard him putting on his clothes behind me. I turned just in time to see him buckle his pants, smirking devilishly.

_Until next time, sweetheart._

And then he was gone, as if he was just a figment of my overactive imagination.

_So, don't forget to leave a review! Possible oneshots in the future ;)_


End file.
